Open Your Heart
Open Your Heart ''is an umbrella game for the Nintendo Switch set to be released on May 17th, 2019. Gameplay ''Open Your Heart appears to be the standard Super Smash Bros. clone albeit with health bars that empty as characters take damage in fights across arenas on a two-dimensional plane. However, located on every player’s HUD are two distinct elements: the SOUL and the Heart Gauge. The SOUL - represented by a heart icon behind the render of the character chosen - depicts the player’s current Soul Mode. Soul Modes can change a character’s playstyle radically should they be hit by anything which can change it. Whenever a character is hit by a strong attack, their SOUL will crack a small amount. If it cracks open completely, it will result in an instant knockout. SOULs can be repaired by parrying enemy attacks. The Heart Gauge - represented by a pink bar below the health bar - represents a player’s Heart Level. By dealing damage and knocking out opponents, the Heart Gauge will gradually fill, giving the player minor buffs everytime it reaches a point where the number has five as a factor - up to one hundred. At certain intervals, the Heart Gauge will glow a bright pink and the player’s SOUL will start beating, signifying they can unleash one of three Heart Breaker moves. Every character has a different set of Heartbreakers, each stronger than the last. SOUL Modes and Heart Levels SOUL Modes *' :' Unless other conditions are added to the battle, this is the starting SOUL mode. In this mode, the characters retain their unique stats and abilities. *' :' A Light Blue SOUL is the inverse of an Orange SOUL as players with this SOUL will not take damage if they simply bear the force of an attack. However, they are more susceptible to damage. *' :' An Orange SOUL allows players to walk through most attacks and not take damage. However, they are now more susceptible to damage overall. *' :' When a player’s SOUL is blue, their jumps become much lower and their overall weight increases. However, dashing into opponents causes them to take a bit of damage. *' :' A Purple SOUL improves the player’s dodging speed and jump height but makes them more susceptible to damage. *' :' A Green SOUL improves the player’s defense and speed while also weakening their attacks and range. *' :' A Yellow SOUL improves the power and range of any projectiles the user has as well as giving them a chance to reflect projectiles by parrying them. However, their movement speed and shield power are significantly weakened. Heart Levels *'25% - Level One Heartbreaker:' Level One Heartbreakers are fairly weak and have the shortest range of any Heart Breaker. Most of them are slightly more powerful versions of standard special moves. *'50% - Level Two Heartbreaker:' Level Twos are intermediate in terms of power and range. Most of them are completely unique attacks with decent range and some player input. *'100% - Heart Shatter:' Heart Shatters are the most powerful attacks in the game, often sweeping the entire screen or at the very least dealing a high amount of damage very quickly. However, using a Heart Shatter will bring its user’s SOUL down to being nearly broken, making them very susceptible to attacks. Fighters Arenas Items Trivia *The term “Heart Level” has appeared in multiple forms of media, such as the Harvest Moon series and the webcomic Sonichu, albeit mostly in romantic contexts. *The crossover stages were inspired by the stages in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Category:2019 Category:Umbrella Games Category:Radio's Stuff Category:Open Your Heart Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games